Buck's Beginning
by kcuBevolI
Summary: Buck's parents are killed by humans and now he and his two  brothers and two sisters are left to face life alone
1. a Family Apart

The family of weasels ran through the deep snow , the littlest ones slipping every few steps. There **escape from the people's village would have been a lot more easier if it hadn't snow three feet the night** before.

Tyran ,the father weasel, looked behind him .The humans were right one there track. He made a quick turn around a boulder, trying to lose them.

Rose, the mother weasel, seeing her children lagging behind quickly ran and carefully picked up the youngest one, who was at the very back.

Melody, the oldest child, knew well what was happening and what they were running from .

Buck ,the second oldest , was also aware of what was occurring but, unlike his sister, he didn't know _what _ exactly they were running from ,but from the look on his mothers face ,he could tell it wasn't a very good time to ask.

Kyle and Artem were twins and from the way they were running from those weird objects chasing after them they could feel danger also going after them.

Adviga, the youngest, had no idea of what was happening .All she knew was that one minute they were in a cage in a warm hut full of animal furs hanging on the walls and the next minute she was dangling from her mother's mouth as the rest of her family desperately struggled to make their way through the deep snow with some strange two legged creatures chasing after them.

**Melody's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could through the snow. It was almost impossible to get through this deep snow! And even more with these humans after us! This would be a lot easier to do if Mom and Dad hadn't told me there plan. They told because if there plan worked, I would be in charge from then on. I didn't understand how they could do something like that. But there doing it all to protect my brothers and sister. When they had told me, I could feel tears urging to come out of my eyes. But I couldn't. Mom was already crying and dad had this sad look on his face. All my brothers and sister where asleep when they told me that night before we escaped. Dad is herding everyone under a small bush covered with snow. They were starting the plan. I quickly fallowed everyone. Inside, Mom put Adviga down on the ground where she asked her "Mommy, what's happening?" In dismay, Mom said "Nothing dear,everythings alright". Then she turned to the rest of the family. "Listen children, I don't have much time but yall have to promise me that ounce me and your father have left, ya'll have to listen to everything that melody and buck tell ya'll to do"

"Were are you going , Mommy?" said Adviga, with big , worried eyes.

"No were, darling. Now promise me that you will listen to Melody and Buck and do whatever they say, ok?"

Mom held Adviga's head in her hand so that she looked her strait in the eye. Adviga sniffed and slowly nodded.

"That's my girl" Mom said softly.

The barking and yelling were getting closer. Mom gathered everyone up and hugged everyone at the same time."I love you all "she said. Dad entered in the group hug and said he did too.

Everyone one separated and Mom and Dad got close to the edge of the bush. "Be strong "they both said, and they left the bush.

**Normal P.O.V**

All the children found an opening at the side of the bush and watched what their parents were doing. Tyran was the first one to act. As one of the villagers dogs got close to him he leaped up and started clawing and biting at it. The dog yelped and threw Tyran against a nearby tree. He lay on the ground for a few seconds and then got up and started attacking the dog again. Rose started biting another dog's leg. The dog yelped and scratched at Rose's stomach. She flinched and fell on the ground were the dog placed his paw on her.

"Mo-" Adviga started to cry out. But Melody quickly placed a paw on her mouth and put a finger over her own mouth to signal to keep quiet

Tyran was still attacking the same dog, but when he bite his leg, the dog flung him near the humans. He was about to scamper away from them when one of the humans placed his foot on his tail. Tyran scratched and hissed at the hand that reached down and picked him up by the tail yet the human didn't seem to notice and just had him upside down. Rose was gasping for air as the dog kept pressing harder and harder on her chest, but with one whistle from the same human that was holding Tyran, the dog obediently grabbed Rose from the tail and brought her to the human.

_No, _thought Melody,_ NO!_

**Buck's P.O.V**

I felt myself get dizzy. This couldn't be happening to us. I heard a small whimper from behind me. I turned and saw Artem curled into a small ball on the floor, crying. I reached down and stroked the fur on his head. He looked up at me with red, teary eyes. "What's going to happen to Mom and Dad?" he whispered. I stared at him, not sure if to tell him the truth."I-I don't know" I said even though I knew what was really going to happen to them.


	2. i Miss Them

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! That completely ruined the first chapter! I just looked back at the first chapter and noticed that it didn't post a piece of it! It really didn't end there! It still had some left!NNNNNNOOOOOO!WWWWHHHYYYY! : ( OH WELL, it looks like ya'll will never see the REAL ending of the first chapter.**

**Ok, I wanted to say…I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR BUCK, ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP, THIS WAS SIMPLY FAN MADE.**

**Sorry, needed to get that out of my system, I forgot to mention it in the first chapter.**

**I also wanted to clear up of how all the characters look like ok?**

**Melody- brown fur with a white stomach, blue eyes that turn slightly green when in the sun or is mad, brown waist length hair. **

**Buck- you already know how he looks, just like in the movie, except smaller. Because he's younger in this story.**_** Way**_** younger.**

**Kyle and Artem- They look exactly alike. Both of them have brown eyes and have white and brown fur, more white than brown though, but there stomach is completely white.**

**Adviga- She took on more from her mother's side. She has completely white fur and shoulder length hair.**

**Well that's pretty much everyone…..or is it? :)**

* * *

One by one the children slowly began to fall asleep. But every few hours, one of the littlest ones would wake up, crying out for either there Mom or Dad. Melody would gently pick them up, and hold them till they were fast asleep again, and then would put them carefully back down again.

The children woke up when the sun was just barely coming over the trees. All of them were starving but none of them felt like eating. Visions from last night still came to mind and made their stomachs go into a knot. All they did was just stare at each other in silence.

The first one to break the silence was Adviga.

"Do –do you think Mommy and Daddy are ok?"

Melody stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled weakly

"I'm sure they are"

Kyle went up to Buck and hugged him, tears streaming down his checks.

"I miss them," he said between sobs.

Buck's eyes got watery._ No! Don't cry! You can't!_ He thought, _Mom said to be strong!_

"I know….. me too." He said. He slipped Kyle's paws from around his stomach and went up to Melody. He took her by the paw and led her to the other end of the bush, then looked behind him to see if Kyle, Artem, or Adviga were within earshot. He turned back to Melody.

"What are we going to do now?" Buck whispered

Melody sighed."I don't know"

"Why don't we go outside and start looking for shelter? I'll go to a nearby river, break the ice and get us some fish while you take care of Kyle, Artem, and Adviga and we'll start looking for our new home when I get back."

Melody shook her head." We can't go outside right now, its cold."

"Then how are we supposed to get food and find shelter? Well starve here if not frozen to death!"

"We can eat the leaves of this bush for as long as we can!"

"Melody, look at the leaves there already wilting"

She looked around and noticed it was true. The leaves were already brown. She sighed. Then turned towered Artem, Kyle, and Adviga.

" Come on guys, were going out now," she said.

Kyle opened his mouth to protest, then remembered what their Mom had said:_ Listen to whatever Melody or buck tell you to do._

He sniffed. "Ok, come on Kyle" Adviga stood up and took Melody's paw and Artem and Kyle took either one of Buck's paw. Then they left the bush.

* * *

**Sorry it's short; don't want it to cut off like last time. Plzz tell me wat yall think!**


End file.
